<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La leyenda de la serpiente de Lambton by Angel_Gaeris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868790">La leyenda de la serpiente de Lambton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris'>Angel_Gaeris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15th century memories, Crowley habla sobre la leyenda de La maldición de la serpiente de Lambton, Crowley talks about the Lambton worm legend, Cómo despertó de su siesta del siglo 14, Español | Spanish, Gen, aparentemente él era la serpiente, apparently he was the worm, how did he awoke from his nap through 14th century, recuerdos del siglo 15, spanish / español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una leyenda en la que Crowley fue el desafortunado protagonista. Una leyenda donde fue arrojado a un pozo. Pero es mentira, dice él.</p><p>Básicamente solo es nuestra serpiente favorita dando su punto de vista sobre la leyenda de La serpiente de Lambton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La leyenda de la serpiente de Lambton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes y la historia de Good Omens pertenecen a Neil Gaiman y Terry Prattchet. Yo solo los utilizo para diversión, no pretendo lucrar con ellos.</p><p>La leyenda que se menciona aquí se puede leer en este enlace  https://masleyendas.com/mitos-y-leyendas/la-maldicion-de-la-serpiente-lambton-1284</p><p>Es parte del folclore inglés, así que pensé que sería ideal para escribir sobre ella.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Corría 1420. O quizá 30, ¿40? No lo recuerdo. Acababa de despertar de la más gloriosa siesta que he tenido cuando un condenado muchacho me sacó de mi casa. ¿Sabes? es mentira eso de que me sacó del río, o que era domingo de resurrección. Ya sabes como era en esos tiempos: uno no podía estar seguro de la fecha exacta, a veces cambiaba dependiendo de la región, a veces en pueblos vecinos eran días diferentes.</p><p>En fin, ese muchacho estúpido se metió a mi casa probablemente para robar. Sé que la leyenda dice que era el heredero del castillo Lambton, pero no estabamos cerca de Durham ni de ningún río. Llevaba casi todo el siglo pasado durmiendo y dió la casualidad de que ese día era el día en que decidí despertar. Me tenía bien agarrado, las manos asquerosamente sudadas y apestando a no quiero saber qué cosa.</p><p>¿Tu libro dice que yo tenía cabeza de dragón? Pues claro, estaba durmiendo. Lo más seguro es que fuera mi cabeza real, no controlaba muy bien mi cuerpo cuando dormía, pude quedarme a medio transformar, ¿acaso no estaba en mi casa? ¿no puede uno andar como se le pegue la gana en la privacidad de su hogar? Te digo que ese condenado muchacho se metió sin invitación. Me parece que tenía todo el derecho de no estar presentable, ángel.</p><p>Déjame ver qué más sandeces dice tu libro... ¿Dientes en forma de agujas? ¿un fluido apestoso que salía de unas branquias?</p><p>¡Patrañas! Tú me conoces, sabes que soy bastante aseado, y debo decir que mis dientes están perfectos, gracias. De hecho soy bastante apuesto, si se me permite decirlo. ¿Modestia? ¿Para qué la necesitaría? Soy un demonio, por el amor de Di... de Sa... de quién sea. La modestia es una virtud y se supone que yo no tenga ninguna.</p><p>Es mentira todo eso de que el muchacho me tiró a un pozo y me quedara ahí durante años. ¡Pude haber salido con un chasquido! Y aún en el hipotético, remoto, improbable y para nada ocurrido caso de que estuviera tan adormilado que se me olvidara que podía cambiar de forma, siempre pude haber encontrado algún hueco por dónde salir. Alguna raíz a la que encaramarme y salir por mi cuenta. ¡No me habría quedado por más de un día, eso es seguro! O, bueno, dos... o cuatro.</p><p>Sip, definitivamente no me habría quedado más de una semana ahí, atontado y sin acordarme de quién era y por qué había dormido tanto. Tampoco me habría vuelto a dormir durante unos meses más, ¿eh? Espero que te quede claro. Bien.</p><p>Eso de que la leche me calmaba para que no destruyera el pueblo también es ridículo: sabes que si me das a escoger, prefiero el vino. Además para esas alturas es más que claro que ya me habría largado. No volví a ver al pillo en la vida, por lo tanto no me venció en combate singular, ni mucho menos maldije a su familia. Los humanos mueren por tonterías todo el tiempo, sobretodo en esa época. Lo recuerdas, ¿no es así? la gente se moría de gripe y sus familiares clamaban a los cuatro vientos que fue una bruja o un demonio el culpable. La peste, la guerra, ¿quién no se moría por ese tipo de eventualidades? y no quiere decir que fuera una maldición, así que no creas nada de lo que dice ahí. Deberías tirar ese libro; está lleno de embustes. Es mejor que nos vayamos: acaba de desocuparse una mesa en el Ritz y tengo ganas de invitarte un Tiramisú. "</p><p>En cuanto terminó su inesperado e intenso monólogo, el demonio salió abruptamente de la librería, dejando a Aziraphale con la boca ligeramente abierta.</p><p>No se esperó semejante torrente de justificaciones y quejas: tan solo le había comentado a Crowley que acababa de leer una interesante leyenda humana sobre una serpiente y quería saber si por ventura no sería él su protagonista. Aquello despertó el interés del demonio, hasta que Aziraphale le mostró la leyenda.</p><p>Se trataba de La maldición de la serpiente de Lambert y ya se notaba que era un episodio que abochornaba e irritaba mucho a su querido Crowley.</p><p>Aziraphale sonrió y regresó el libro a su sitio. ¿Quién diría que Crowley tendría pequeños lapsus despistados como aquel en su haber? Al principado no le cabía la menor duda de que todo, hasta la parte del pozo, era cierta. Pero aquello de que la terrible serpiente devoraba niños y ganado, no tenía razón de ser.</p><p>- La imaginación de los humanos es fascinante, ¿no lo crees, querido? -Le comentó más tarde, mientras saboreaba el postre prometido.</p><p>- Ngk. -Respondió el demonio, haciendo una mueca- Ni lo menciones. Hacen una absurda historia de un suceso insignificante. Ni siquiera merece la pena que sigas buscando en sus leyendas: inventan patrañas, nada más que eso.</p><p>¿Conque no merecía la pena? Ahora Aziraphale sentía curiosidad.</p><p>- ¿Qué me dices de la Serpiente emplumada de México? ¿ O la mujer serpiente? ¿O Jörmundgander?</p><p>- Máss tonteríass. ¿Y tú qué me dicess de loss cuentoss de ángeless? </p><p>Por el gesto de Crowley, sabía que si decidía investigar, encontraría otros testimonios indirectos de deslices o momentos vergonzosos de su amigo. El siseo solía escaparsele cuando estaba especialmente conmocionado.</p><p>Fingió que no le daba importancia, pero tomó nota de ello: cuando tuviera antojo de ser distraído con postres, tal vez sacaría el tema a colación nuevamente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>